


OUTLINES/IDEAS FOR ATLA

by Biancaaaaaa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Aang, Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Sokka (Avatar), Badass Toph Beifong, Badass Zuko (Avatar), Earthbending, Fire Nation Royal Family, Firebending, Gaang (Avatar), Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gen, Outlines, Protective Aang, Protective Katara (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Toph Beifong, Protective Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), Waterbending, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, later on, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biancaaaaaa/pseuds/Biancaaaaaa
Summary: HELLO EVERYBODY!!!these are some outlines/ideas for stories for ATLA that I have that I will never be able to write because I'm a shitty writerso I decided to share themyou guys have my full permission to use them just PLEASE CREDIT ME
Comments: 22
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

some of these outlines/ideas are ones that I have created on my own or have been inspired by another fic  
if you feel like I have copied a book of yours PLEASE tell me so I may take it down  
I am doing this just for fun so this doesn't have a update schedule especially since I'm in school  
again please credit me when you're using my ideas  
HAVE FUN GUYS


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if Zuko was a waterbender

Okay so what if Zuko was a waterbender and his mom is Hama

  * When hama escape she was suddenly caught by chi blockers
  * They took her back to prison
  * She escaped again the 2nd time but was still caught
  * They brought her to Fire Lord Azulon
  * They figure out that she’s a bloodbender
  * Azulon thought that if he had a bloodbender in his family he can have more power and control
  * So he forced Ozai and Hama to have a baby together
  * AND THUS ZUKO WAS BORN
  * Zuko finds out he’s a waterbender by age 6
  * He learns bloodbending by age 8
  * Hama doesn’t like zuko because all she sees is her hatred towards the fire nation and how she was forced to have him
  * So zuko not only has one abusive parent but TWO abusive parents
  * Azula is still a firebender and her parents are Ozai and Ursa
  * She’s also still a prodigy
  * Zuko and azula’s relationship is still tense
  * Zuko becomes a master waterbender and is a prodigy with bloodbending
  * He’s very creative with bloodbending
  * He later on learns at a older age (probably 12 or 13) how to bloodbend without using hand movements
    * Like remember in TLOK where we’re watching the backstory of Amon and Tarrlok and they bloodbend without the hand movements yeah like that
    * Except zuko does it more subtle like he doesn’t have to freakishly widen his eyes or anything
    * It's like..okay so you guys saw twilight right?....and you know that blonde girl jane where her superpower is giving vampires pain and all she has to do is look at them...yeah it’s like that



ANYWAYS

  * Zuko learns how to use the duo blades
  * When he first learned how to waterbend Azulon immediately puts him into training on become a bodyguard/assassin/spy for the family
  * So basically zuko grows up learning how to fight and kill and trying to make his parents proud and to love him
  * Uhh everything is still the same in canon 
  * Lu Ten is the best cousin but then dies and Iroh leaves and Ozai tried to overthrow him and Azulon ordering Ozai to kill Zuko
  * NOW THIS IS WHERE THINGS CHANGED
  * Zuko gets his scar when ozai tried to kill him
  * Zuko lived bc on the day he was supposed to die it was the day where Hama also tried to leave so when she saw ozai and Azulon trying to kill Zuko she killed Azulon and was like “there your firelord now don’t kill the boy he can still be useful” and just vanished
  * When zuko wakes up he’s just so sad bc his mom left and his father tried to kill him
  * Zuko becomes slightly crazy bc I mean come on what child will grow up totally sane with all the blood and the killing and getting their face burn off
  * Zuko does not find out about the 41st and therefore doesn’t get banished
  * When the avatar returns he was sent to capture
  * I just remember about Iroh and ursa while I was typing the bullet point above this one lol
  * Ursa lives and doesn’t disappeared and iroh comes back and gives all the parental love zuko deserves….you guys can figure out the relationship between zuko and ursa
  * Oh and the relationship between zuko and azula is still the same like it was in the tv show
  * ANYWAYS BACK TO WHAT I WAS SAYING
  * When zuko is sent to capture the avatar iroh still goes with him (he also gets a better ship) and he doesn’t uses his bending he just uses his swords
  * The gaang thinks he’s a non bender and that he’s still scary
  * Zuko feels sad about katara’s bending bc he thinks it’s pathetic and he sees potential in her
  * The north pole episode is gonna be slightly different
  * When zuko finds out that Zhao was gonna kill the moon and when Zhao finds out that zuko knows he blows up his ship
    * Everything is still the same zuko sneaks on board iroh pretends his nephew his dead yada yada yada
  * When Zhao was about to kill the moon spirit he gets killed by Zuko
  * Like zuko literally straight up just kills him
  * The gaang is shock and confused
  * YUE LIVES YAY!!!



_ Zhao: YOU’RE ALIVE?!?!?! _ _  
_ _ Zuko: YOU THINK IT'S THAT EASY TO KILL ME *murders him* _

_ Gaang: uhhhhhh _

_ Zuko: *Leaves like a badass and yells* see you next time avatar _

  * Zuko and Iroh escapes and hides into the earth kingdom for murdering Zhao
  * Everything in book 2 is the same
  * At the end of book 2 when Azula comes and tells Zuko that father will forgive him and everything and left to capture Aang, Zuko tries to free Iroh out of the crystal thingy he’s trapped in bc he knows Ozai wouldn’t forgive him and will kill him the moment he gets back and he doesn’t want his uncle to be held prisoner
  * Iroh tells him to leave him behind and that he’ll be okay and zuko tells him that he will come back and save him
  * Zuko leaves to go fight Azula with Katara and Aang
  * HE REVEALS HIMSELF BEING A WATERBENDER AND FIGHTS AZULA WITH HIS BENDING
  * KATARA AND AANG ARE SUPER SHOCKED BC LIKE WTF THE FIRE NATION PRINCE IS A WATERBENDER
  * Aang still gets hit by lightning
  * Zuko joins and travels with the gaang early
  * He tells them he’s a waterbender
  * The gaang sees how much of a master Zuko is at waterbending and notices he also uses some of the other elements style
  * Zuko not only uses the waterbending he learned from Hama but also uses firebending techniques he learned from watching Azula and earthbending techniques he learned during his hiding in the earth kingdom. He also later on learns some airbending techniques from Aang and uses it in his waterbending
  * He never shows them his bloodbending until the puppet episode
  * During that episode hama and zuko pretend they don’t know each other and katara doesn’t tell hama that zuko is a waterbender bc she wasn’t sure how she’ll react
  * Hama and Zuko have a talk during the middle of the night when everyone is asleep 
  * At the end katara learns how to bloodbend but doesn’t use it bc Zuko bloodbends to save everyone
  * Everyone was shock
  * He tells them that Hama is his mother and that she taught him bloodbending when he was a little boy
  * The day of the black sun is still the same except Zuko manages to save Iroh this time
  * Iroh teaches Aang firebending
  * Everything in book three is still the same just that iroh joins and katara isn’t mad at zuko but zuko still takes her to get her revenge for her mother
  * The agni kai and getting back ba sing se still happens
  * Zuko becomes firelord



  
  


***SIDE NOTES***

  * **There are NO romantic relationship in this fic but aang and katara are still crushing on each other** ****


  * But if you guys do want a romantic relationship then I suggest Zukka bc I’m a big Zukka fan


  * Toph and Zuko become siblings...they just look at each other and immediately adopt


  * Ursa leaves the palace a while after Zuko becomes firelord but she doesn’t disappeared she just tells Zuko she wants to leave and Zuko lets her


  * Ursa and Azula relationship is still the same in canon except Azula doesn’t have hallucinations of her bc she never left


  * Azula still has her mental breakdown



  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  * Ursa died after giving birth to azula
  * So zuko vows to himself that he will always be there for her and tries to protect her the best he can and be the best big brother
  * So he brushes her hair, reads her stories, takes her to the turtleduck pond everyday to spend time there 
  * He asks the maids to show him how to do braids so he can do azula’s hair
  * He even gives her goodnight kisses on her forehead :(
  * They just basically do cute sibling things
  * When azula ask her what happened to their mom he tells her that she’s gone and that ursa would have loved her so much
  * He raises azula himself and tries to give themselves a decent childhood
  * Ozai is still an asshole
  * Zuko later on slowly loses azula bc of ozai
  * But zuko keeps trying no matter what even when she’s being mean
  * Azula hates it because her idiot brother still looks at her like she’s the best thing in the world even if she says cruel things to him
  * But sometimes she will allow him to brush her hair, or hold her hand when they’re shaking, or sneak into her room to give her food when father doesn’t allow her to eat dinner because she got a kata wrong
  * In return she either teaches or helps him with a kata or lets her give a goodnight kiss on the forehead
  * When lu ten died and iroh abandon the siege ozai went to go and try to convince firelord azulon to give him the throne
  * But azulon said no
  * So he gave him a punishment
  * And instead of him ordering ozai to kill zuko he order him to kill azula 
  * Azula and zuko heard this bc they were eavesdropping
  * Zuko quickly grabs azula and go to her room
  * He calms down azula bc she’s freaking the fuck out cause she isn’t sure if father will kill her or not (she has a feeling he will)
  * Once she’s calms he tells her that nothing will happen to her
  * He tells her he loves her and to always remember that
  * He tells her to stay in her room and if she needs to hide somewhere to go hide in his room
  * He makes the same deal that ursa made in the show
  * He’s gone by morning
    * Zuko doesn’t get the scar
  * He leaves behind the knife he got from iroh
  * Azula takes it
  * Throughout the years azula tries to tell herself that zuko being gone was the best thing that ever happened and that she should be happy that she gets to be an only child
  * She pretends that she doesn’t miss the hugs he used to give
  * Or the forehead kisses
  * Or their moments at the turtleduck pond
  * Or when he would patch up her cuts and bruises and would do stupid things to cheer her up
  * She ignores how she’s more meaner and crueler whenever it’s zuko’s birthday
  * She ignore the feelings she felt in her chest when iroh came back and asked her what happened
  * He also notices that she has the knife he gave to zuko as a gift during the siege of ba sing se
  * Iroh slowly builds a relationship with her by starting with pai sho
  * While he’s at the palace he ask his friends from the white lotus to help him find his nephew to see if he’s alive or dead
  * Meanwhile zuko hides in the earth kingdom
  * He doesn’t know that there’s people (the white lotus) looking for him
  * He dons the blue spirit
  * He uses his swords and firebends unless he really needs to
  * He can also firebend with his swords
  * He meets toph 3 years into his hiding
  * They adopt each other and are siblings
  * Toph is happy she has a big brother and doesn’t treat her like her parents
  * They are chaotic whenever they hang out
  * He tells her he’s a firebender a month into their friendship
  * They spar
  * He cheers her on at earth rumble and toph will sometimes help him with his blue spirit missions
  * Zuko gets so sad when he thinks of azula because he misses her so much and wishes he can see her again and hopes she isn’t mad at him
  * Sometimes toph will remind him azula and it gets him sad
  * He also knows that them two will get along great
  * Whenever he sees something at stalls that reminds him of azula he will buy them
  * It's like _“oh azula will like this knife, I should buy it just incase”_
  * Sometimes it will be weapons and sometimes it will be other trinkets that he thinks she would like
  * Every year when its azula’s birthday he will buy azula’s favorite dessert and just spends the day by himself singing happy birthday and reminisce the memories he had with her
  * A year or two into their friendship he tells her who he really is and what happened
  * And now we finally start getting into the show
  * When the avatar comes back its zhao who chases aang, sokka, and katara
  * After the north pole and zhao being dead azula is sent to capture the avatar and iroh goes with her
  * She picks up Mai and Ty Lee
  * The gaang meets toph
  * She joins them
  * One night while they were sitting around the campfire aang started complaining about how’s he gonna find a firebending teacher
  * And toph is like _“oh you guys need a firebending teacher I can get you one”_
  * And they’re like _“what???”_
  * They traveled to go meet the firebending teacher that toph supposedly knows
  * They meet the blue spirit aka zuko



_ “Toph you know the blue spirit?!?!” _

_ “Of course he’s my best friend” _

_ *sokka is secretly fangirling* _

  * The gaang and zuko talk and zuko says no at first but toph convinced him so now he joins the gaang
  * The gaang notices that they share one brain cell when they’re together
  * Azula and zuko see each other for the first time in years during the chase episode
  * When they see each other they immediately freeze and just stare at one another
  * The gaang is confused except toph bc she’s the only one who knows what’s going on
  * Once azula manage to regain herself she blasts fire at all of them and disappear 
  * Zuko stays quiet the rest of the day and toph stays close to him even tells the gaang to shut up when they kept asking questions
  * When azula came back on the ship she brought ty lee, mai, and iroh into her room and told them what happened
  * They were shocked
  * Sokka notices how azula and zuko look so much alike
  * He brought it up while they were eating and katara and aang realize that he was right and that they do actually look like each other
  * So zuko, realizing that sooner or later they were going to find out, tells them who he is
  * They were shocked and angry, mostly sokka and katara
  * They asked toph if she knew and she said yes
  * Katara and sokka are tense around zuko
  * But they later on stopped being tense
  * Everything else happens like it did in season 2
  * Azula asks zuko to go with her back to the fire nation when they were underneath the catacombs
  * He tells her that he can’t
  * They talk for a bit
  * Azula, mai, and tylee defect and goes with zuko and the gaang and iroh goes with the white lotus
  * During their stay with the water tribe zuko and azula finally get to talk in private
  * It’s a very sad and emotional talk and there was some yelling and crying
  * He tells her of the deal he made with ozai
  * After their talk they just fall asleep together hugging each bc they’re just so afraid that if they don’t one of them will disappear 
  * They stick together like glue the next day
  * Sokka and katara aren’t really sure how to feel about the situation but notices how zuko looks so happy so they don’t say anything
  * Toph was the first to befriend the fire nation girls, and then aang, and then later on sokka and katara
  * They prepare for the day of the black sun
  * They win on the day of the black sun
  * Azula and zuko kill ozai
  * Azula becomes firelord and zuko becomes crown prince and royal advisor




	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko Trans AU One-Shot

So this sets after Zuko joins the gaang at the western air temple

  * So zuko is trans but nobody knows except the fire nation
  * It was 5 weeks after zuko joins that he gets his period
  * He freaks out because he thought that since he’s irregular (meaning he doesn’t get it every month) he thought he wouldn’t get it during his time with them
  * But the universe said “fuck that”
  * He starts panicking bc he didn’t bring his stuff for his menstrual cycle
  * Toph came into his room bc she felt his heart beat going crazy and asked what’s going on
  * Zuko was very hesitant and kept telling her that it was nothing but eventually told her
  * She decided to help him out
  * Since zuko didn’t want anyone else to know they just both let toph pretend that she was on her period
  * Which is fine cause tophs like what? 12? That is like the average age to start your period
  * So toph told katara that she was on her period so katara gave her stuff to help her out and toph gave it to zuko
  * It was a very stressful 7 days for zuko
  * Trying to hide you’re trans, that you’re on your period, AND teaching the avatar firebending while it feels like you’re gonna fucking die is not very fun
  * Once his period was gone they stopped pretending
  * Zuko thanks toph and toph was like no problem
  * Nobody knew/notice anything



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys would want to add more things to this one shot like extra plot points or an extra chapter when you are writing you may :)  
> Btw sorry that this isn't much I was writing this during class


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zuko and zhao

  * Alright so we all have read books of ATLA with alpha/beta/omega dynamics right?
  * And zuko is an omega and sometimes they will have him be marry to Zhao
  * Well i’m just thinking on what if we have a book about their marriage
  * So lets get to it
  * The book will only have the royal family and mai and ty lee
  * And its set after a week of _THAT_ night (u know where azulon order zuko’s death and ursa leaving)
  * Anyways after a week of a what happened Zuko started presenting as an omega
  * And he’s scared bc he was supposed to present as alpha but instead he’s an omega
  * Ozai doesn’t take it well and just verbally assaults him
  * Azula taunts him about it too
  * All of his servants are now either omegas or betas
  * He still continues his training of firebeing bc while yes the fire nation sees omegas as lesser they ain’t gonna stop them from learning how to bend or fight...they’re just not allow to enter the military or anything
  * Zuko gets new tutors on how to be a proper omega and how to act like one
  * So we just see on how zuko handles his new orientation and how everyone treats him
  * And then we have a mai and zuko interaction
  * Mai is an alpha btw
  * Anyways they interact and start to like each other and after even more interactions they start to like each other even more
  * They look forward to seeing each other even if the alone time they have together is short and secretive
  * And than we have a zuko and zhao interaction
  * It’s a short one but zuko already gets major creep vibes from him
  * And zuko tells mai about it and she gets angry but hides it
  * Flashforward a bit and we have zuko at 12 years old
  * Ozai starts looking for suitors for zuko to marry
  * So far he only approves zhao and mai
  * Zhao bc he’s an exemplary military or navy (whatever he was) man
  * And mai bc she’s his daughter’s friend and her family are politically powerful
  * So mai and zhao are courting zuko for a year
  * Zuko really really really hopes that his father will let him marry mai instead of zhao
  * And then a year later zuko is 13 and he gets his scar
  * Now with the scar you guys can do it like it is in canon or you guys can change it up a bit
  * The reason i’m saying this is bc omegas aren’t allowed in war meetings, servant or not, prince or not, they aren’t allow
  * But yeah so if you are gonna do it like canon instead of ozai banishing zuko he has him marry off to zhao as punishment instead
  * This also goes for if you decided to change it up the scar story
  * Zuko is sad and scared
  * Sad bc he will never get to be with mai and scared bc he’s forced to marry zhao
  * After zuko is healed they immediately start the preparations of the wedding
  * The servants try to ignore that their prince, who is 13, is getting married to a man who is _much_ _older_ than him
  * On the night before the wedding we have a very sad depressing ass talk between mai and zuko that will make you cry for days
  * They kiss at the end of the talk
  * Mai doesn’t go to the wedding bc she just can’t stand seeing someone she loves getting married
  * And now we start off with the rest of the book
  * They get a place of their own
  * We get two povs, zuko and zhao to see how they view each other and their marriage
  * Zhao abuses zuko physically and mentally/emotionally
  * And zuko tries so hard to be the perfect wife to stop the abuse
  * but no matter what he does it just doesn't seem to please zhao
  * Heats are the worst for zuko bc zhao will force himself on him to “help” zuko
  * He doesn’t even creates nests for when he’s going into heat bc nests are for when you feel safe and zuko has never felt safe
  * They will sometimes go to the royal palace for dinners or parties
  * And zuko hates it bc he has to pretend he isn’t afraid of zhao
  * Sometimes zuko and mai see each other at these parties and will feel sad and happy bc they still love and long for each other
  * They once talked at one of the parties and for a while they just pretend it was just the two of them and no one else in the world
  * We get a bonus chapter of having mai’s pov after the talk, how she felt seeing zuko and her feelings on the marriage and what she noticed of it
  * And then we have a chapter of iroh visiting zuko and zhao’s house while zuko is home alone and zhao is at work
  * And then we continue on the focus of their marriage
  * Their marriage of 3-4 years
  * At the end of the book zuko is 16 and the ending can be in 2 different ways
  * It can end with the news of the avatar comes back
  * Or it can end with the siege of the north pole
  * Like zhao took zuko with him so he can witness his husband being the greatest firebender alive and becoming zhao the moon slayer
  * And they’re at the spirit oasis (is that what it was called?) zuko kills zhao before he can kill the moon
  * And zuko goes kinda crazy bc he just keeps stabbing him over and over even tho he’s already dead but he doesn’t care bc he just wants zhao to feel all the pain he cause him
  * And uncle has to get zuko off of zhao’s dead body
  * And he just collapses in iroh’s arm not caring that the avatar and his friends are looking at him like he’s crazy
  * End of story



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!!!!!! did you guys miss me :)?  
> I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I'm back   
> how was everyone's Christmas and, if you're in school, finals?  
> my Christmas was fine since it was just my parents, me, and my brother and finals for me was fucking frustrating  
> I hope you guys are safe and healthy   
> AND REMEMBER TO WEAR MASKS!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

  * Okay so I saw this fanart on Instagram and I thought it would be pretty cool and funny if it turn into a fic
  * The fanart is by @cardboardghost (posted on 12/29/20) and the context of it is that zuko gave toph a knife and katara was like wtf and zuko was like do you want a knife
  * The link to the post will be in the notes so you guys can see it :)
  * Anyways lets get to it
  * Zuko's love language is giving people knifes
  * Like if he cares about you and loves u you will get a knife
  * And oh my god imagine baby zuko giving baby mai a pretty knife
  * Anyways
  * So once he becomes good friends with the gaang one by one he just gives them a knife 
  * And they’ll be so confused but just accept it anyway
  * Its just hilarious
  * The first person he gives a knife to is toph
  * Chaos happens 



_ Katara: “What’s that in your hand?” _ _   
_ _ Toph running around: “a knife!” _

_ Katara: “NO” _

  * The whole gang just has a collection of pretty knives
  * They even saw iroh’s collection of the knives he received from zuko
  * The entire book is just pure humor and fluff



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to fanart: https://www.instagram.com/p/CJY4-bQF-HB/?igshid=1div22jjwl2v5
> 
> I know this wasn’t much but I really wanted to update and this was the only thing that came into my mind


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a de-age zuko story

  * Okay so this is set after the war
  * The fire nation has been having a spirit problem for a while
  * And zuko went to go check it out
  * While he was trying to figure out how to solve the problem he was visited by spirit that was causing problems
  * The spirit shot zuko with some freaky spirit magic that was meant to aim at a guard but zuko being zuko pushed the guard out of the way and got hit instead
  * The spirit left leaving behind the royal guards and a unconscious baby zuko
  * The guards were so confused on what just happened but were glad that their fire lord wasn’t killed
  * They took him back the palace
  * Azula (yes azula she’s in this story) saw her brother who was all of a sudden 6 or 7 years old she decided that once she got zuko back to normal she will shoot fire at him for being a dumbass with whatever he did
  * Once she got the story of what happened she sent letters to iroh and the gang to tell them to come to the palace and that its an emergency
  * She didn’t exactly tell them what happened bc she wanted to see their faces when they find baby zuko
  * Zuko woke up but he has no memories of his older self just memories of his 6-7 year old self
  * So he doesn’t know the gaang at all just Azula, Mai, Tylee, and Iroh
  * He does not like that azula is much taller and older than him
  * The gaang was so confused when they came face to face with baby zuko
  * They wanted to squeal at how adorable he was 
  * Apparently the de-aging spell lasts for a month
  * The gaang stays because they were NOT going to let an opportunity like this run by
  * Iroh took over fire lord activities for zuko
  * While azula, tylee, mai, and the gaang spend time with baby zuko
  * So much chaos and shenanigans happens during that month
  * Much much chaos
  * When zuko got back to his former self he remembers everything that happened




	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by “A Question of Perspective” by naggeluide  
> You should totally read it

  * Zuko gives aang birds and the bees talk
  * bc Aang doesn’t know how babies are made
  * it’s just hilarious and so awkward
  * toph is trying so hard not to laugh but miserable fails
  * Sokka wants to pretend that he never heard the talk
  * and Katara is contemplating whether she should ask toph or not to have the earth swallow her 




	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an angsty soulmate AU

  * You can’t see colors in the world at all
  * Everything is just black and grey
  * The time when you can actually see colors is when you meet your soulmate
  * Zuko and Jet are soulmates
  * They met on the ferry to ba sing se
  * They were shocked when they saw colors for the first time
  * It was kinda difficult for a while bc both of them didn’t really think they were going to find their soulmate and were having mixed emotions
  * But they manage to get past it
  * And started to get to know each other
  * And developed feelings for each other
  * But then zuko told jet that he was a firebender
  * Or jet found out on his own he was finderbender
  * Either way it didn’t end well
  * Jet got angry
  * He was conflicted
  * They had a fight
    * Btw the dai li and pao’s tea shop fight never happened
  * It was 2 days later when jet felt like maybe he should give this chance
  * He wanted to be happy and zuko makes him happy (even though he’s a finderbender)
  * But then he ran into katara
  * And then the whole thing about finding appa happened
  * Before jet died he asked the gaang to find his soulmate for him and to tell to him that he was sorry for what happened
  * They promised that they will
  * When zuko found out that jet died it was devastating
  * Bc when your soulmate dies your whole world starts turning back black and grey
  * And when zuko was loosing color he realized what was happening
  * Bc he was planning on finding jet 
  * To make things right
  * But he was too late
  * And then ba sing se fell
  * And zuko still went with azula
  * Zuko told mai about his soulmate and what happened
  * Mai comforted him
    * Btw mai and zuko aren’t dating in this they're just best friends
  * And then zuko left to join the gaang
  * When they went to go watch the ember island players and zuko saw how jet died it just made him more sad
  * When they went back to the house zuko asked them about jet
  * And they asked him why he was asking about jet
  * Zuko told them that jet and him were soulmates
  * Katara told him what jet said to them
  * And zuko just wants to cry but he doesn’t want to cry in front of them
  * But they told him it was okay to cry
  * And they comforted him when he started crying




	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a what if story with a mixture of soulmates AU

  * What if both ursa and ozai favored azula
  * Leaving zuko neglected and alone
  * Lu Ten was the one that mostly raised him
  * Along with the palace staff as much as they could
  * Iroh does help when he’s at the palace
  * Azula and Zuko have a complicated relationship
  * Like it’s not good but it’s not bad either
  * Zuko once asked ursa how he got the burn mark on the side of the stomach because he doesn’t remember getting it
  * Ursa told him about soulmates and soulmarks and that his got burned off by ozai
  * He asked her if she remember what they look like
  * Ursa said she never got the chance to get a good look at them but she remember he had more than 1 
  * Zuko felt his soulmates presence for the first time when he accidentally fell out of the tree helping a cat get down that got stuck
  * He felt cool hands rubbing his shoulders and knees
  * He thought it was a ghost at first
  * He gave nicknames for each soulmate
  * When he met each soulmate for the first he will tell Lu Ten
  * Lu ten would be so happy for him
  * Zuko would read about soulmarks and soulmates but stopped when he was caught by ozai
  * Zuko tries _so hard_ to get his parents attention
  * It’s just heartbreaking and depressing
  * He does everything that he can that he thinks would make his parents proud but it doesn’t work or get their attention
  * Lu ten doesn’t like how neglected zuko is by his parents so he gives him all the love he needs
  * He taught zuko how to use the swords
  * He reads bedtime stories to him when he can
  * He even acts out plays with him
  * He takes him on adventures
  * He teaches and helps him with his katas
  * He tries to cheer him up when he’s sad
  * Zuko was devastated when lu ten and iroh had to leave for ba sing se
  * He would write letters to them
  * Mostly lu ten
  * The palace staff continue to raise zuko as much as they could
  * And then when zuko found out that lu ten died
  * Oh god was it devastating
  * And then we have THAT night
  * Zuko never got the time to grieve for lu ten or sort out his feelings when his mom left
  * Because he was immediately pushed to lessons and everything since he became the crown prince
  * When iroh came back from his spirit journey he spent time with zuko and azula
  * Zuko and azula relationship with each other became a bit more complicated after their mother’s absence
  * And then when zuko was 13 he spoke out in the war meeting
  * He still gets his scar and becomes banished
  * And zuko was just so angry and desperate 
  * he needed to find and capture the avatar
  * prove his worth
  * re-gain his honor
  * earn his father love and attention
  * Pretty much everything else in the show happens
  * During the time at the western air temple zuko finds out that him and the gaang are soulmates
  * They were ambushed by a bunch of raiders and when the fight was over zuko was helping toph get up
  * Zuko and toph got cuts on their hands and blood was coming out
  * Because the only way to know if your soulmates and to form a bond is by blood
  * So when they touch hands they were immediately suck into each other’s past life to their current life
  * Everyone was shocked
  * Especially zuko
  * Cause he thought he would never find his soulmates
  * We get to have a chapter of everyone’s thoughts, feelings, and reactions to this
  * Whenever zuko forged a bond with one of team avatar members we get to read his thoughts and feelings on their past to current life
  * And same thing for the others
  * We get to read their thoughts and feelings when they see zuko’s past to current life
  * They will slowly forged a bond one by one
  * First toph
  * Aang
  * Sokka
  * Suki
  * And then katara
  * Sozin’s comet happens
  * The gaang wins and the war is over



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I finally got this out and finished it because it's been stuck on my mind for a long time  
> anyways I actually have two different story versions for this idea  
> this one is version one  
> version two I'm excited to write out it's just going to take me a while


	11. Chapter 11

**VERSION 2:** a what-if story

**_BOOK 1 PRE-CANON_ **

  * What if Ursa and Ozai both favored Azula
  * Leaving zuko neglected and alone
  * Lu Ten was the one that mostly raised him
  * Along with the palace staff when they could
  * Iroh does help when he’s at the palace
  * Azula and Zuko have a complicated relationship
  * Like it’s not good but it’s not bad either
  * Zuko tries _so hard_ to get his parents attention
  * It’s just heartbreaking and depressing
  * He does everything that he can that he thinks would make his parents proud but it doesn’t work or get their attention
  * Lu ten doesn’t like how neglected zuko is by his parents so he gives him all the love he needs
  * He taught zuko how to use the swords
  * He reads bedtime stories to him when he can
  * He even acts out plays with him
  * He takes him on adventures
  * He teaches and helps him with his katas
  * He tries to cheer him up when he’s sad
  * Zuko was devastated when lu ten left for ba sing se
  * The palace staff continue to raise zuko as much as they could
  * Zuko would write to lu ten
  * He would leave out certain stuff
  * Like how he would hide behind azula’s door whenever his mother is telling a bedtime story to her so he can hear the story as well
  * Or how his father keep giving him the cold shoulder
  * And then when zuko found out that lu ten died
  * Oh god was it devastating
  * And then we have THAT night
  * When ursa made the deal with ozai to get him on throne she decided to take azula with her
  * When ozai found out that ursa took azula with her he was pissed
  * Bc that wasn’t part of the deal
  * Bc she broke her part of the deal he decided to break his part of not hurting/killing zuko
  * He wasn’t gonna kill zuko because he wouldn't risk losing another heir when he already lost one so instead he decided to burn him
  * Zuko gets his scar at 10
  * During his time of recovery zuko tried to make sense of what happened
  * He felt pain, lost, and abandonment
  * He had no idea what was going on
  * All he knew was that his grandfather is dead, mother left, and that father is on the throne
  * Ozai noticed this and decided to take advantage of it
  * To break zuko even more
  * And build him right back up himself
  * To create the person he wanted zuko to be
  * Create the person azula was going to be
  * So he manipulated him
  * Created lies
  * Told him that nobody loved him and cared about him
  * That everyone will leave him eventually, but not him 
  * As long as he succeeds and make him proud he will stay and never put him to the side
  * The more he manipulated him the more zuko started to believe
  * So zuko did everything to be what his father wanted
  * He learned how to lie, manipulate, be more aware and smarter, worked harder on his ninja skills, worked harder on his firebending
  * Zuko’s fire turned blue when he was 13 and then later on mastered lightning
  * Ozai was proud
  * Bc his least talented son, has wielded the cold flames and lightning, that not even his prodigal daughter has done during her time at the palace
  * And the palace staff well...they just felt sad
  * Because the sweet little boy they helped raised was gone
  * And was replaced by someone who was cold and cruel
  * Zuko became everything his father wanted him to be
  * The perfect soldier
  * Took down earth kingdom cities
  * Harm the people his father wanted him to harm
  * Spied and manipulate
  * He doesn’t care anymore
  * He just only cares about himself and his father
  * Because his father is the only person in his family that cared about him
  * The only one that wouldn’t abandon him



  * _right?_



  * Iroh never returned back to the palace
  * Bc when lu ten died he went to the spirit world
  * And time in the spirit world is different than in the physical world
  * So when iroh was in the spirit world it felt like he was only in there for a month but in the physical world he was gone for 2 years
  * When iroh was going back to the palace he found azula and ursa
  * He heard rumors about zuko
  * About the person he become
  * And iroh well… he decided not to go back
  * He just stayed with the white lotus society and ursa and azula
  * Found what made ursa and azula left
  * And then the book ends when news of avatar resurfaces



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second version of the previous post. I'm actually excited to create the outlines for this because it's going to be a book series. I hope you guys like it

**Author's Note:**

> you have my full permission to use this PLEASE CREDIT ME


End file.
